


Sleep

by blueberrywizard



Series: don't, baby [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Light Angst, M/M, Post Beach Divorce, Post X-Men: First Class
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Oparte na liście promptów z tumblra."person A waking up in the morning and turning over to tell person B about their dream only to realize that person B doesn’t sleep in their bed anymore"





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> lista z promptami znaleziona tutaj: http://greymichaela.tumblr.com/post/123577828844/things-you-should-not-think-about-your-otp-doing

 

Cudownie chłodny wiatr, wiejący od strony oceanu, rozwiał jego włosy i ukoił rozgrzaną skórę. Zlizał słoną wilgoć z ust i odetchnął głęboko. Jak cudownie było stać po kolana w wodzie i rozkoszować się szumem fal. Już dawno nie czuł takiego spokoju duszy jak teraz.

 

Błękitna toń rozciągała się przed nim, kusząc, prosząc by wszedł głębiej, ale jemu było tu dobrze, ze słońcem świecącym mu w plecy i rybami zabawnie ocierającymi się o jego nogi. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie pełen życia ocean, tak kolorowy i pełen cudów, jak w filmach Davida Attenborough.

 

O, proszę, długo nie musiał czekać, właśnie pojawiła się przed nim różowa meduza, z wielkimi, jakby narysowanymi, oczami i zaczęła klaskać dwiema mackami, przywołując w ten sposób więcej meduz. Przypominały mu one o cheerleaderkach w liceach, zapowiadających szkolną drużynę footballu.

 

I zupełnie jakby ocean wyczuł jego myśli, na horyzoncie pojawiła się gwiazda - olbrzymi żarłacz błękitny, który _uśmiechał_ się do niego w tak bardzo znajomy sposób. Równie znajomy był głos rekina, który z niewiadomych powodów nucił coś pod nosem.

 

Zanim jednak zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, jakiś hałas wyrwał go ze snu. Nie otwierając oczu, zaczął go relacjonować.

 

\- Słuchaj, Erik, nie uwierzysz, co mi się śniło - wyciągnął rękę, by złośliwie szturchnąć ciało, spokojnie śpiące obok niego. - Stałem w wodzie i ten rekin miał twój…

 

Urwał w tym samym momencie, w którym jego ręka opadła na zimną satynową pościel. Błyskawicznie usiadł, rozbudzony.

 

\- … uśmiech - zakończył szeptem, który zabrzmiał zbyt głośno w pustej sypialni.

 

Świtało. Nie wrócił już do snu.

 

Nie chciał już dłużej spać sam.

 

 

 


End file.
